The Christmas Gift I wanted
by Nanami Takashi
Summary: Hinata and her friends are togethered at the Nara's house to spend Christmas together. Manly NaruHina, But a bit of NejiTen.


**A/N: So this is a new NaruHina fic :) I just came up with the idea all of a sudden. Hope you like it.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

It was the 25th of December in Konoha and a squel was heard through the city.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" a girl yelled with long blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she walked down the streets with her friend.

"Calm down Ino." a girl with pink hair said ennoyed.

"Hey, you didn't call me pig!" she said smiling. The pinkette looked at the girl named Ino.

"Why would I? It's christmas." she said smiling.

"Aw, how nice of you Sakura." "Well, that's how I am"

The blonde was wearing a thick purple jacket and a pair of black jeans. The Pinkette was wearing a Pink jacket and light-blue jeans.

**~:Meanwhile in the Hyuuga Household:~**

A girl with purpelish,long hair was sleeping in her bed until she heard her friend scream on the other side of the town.

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up in her bed as she streched her armes.

She laid down on the bed again and closed her eyes.

"NEE-SAN!" a girl similar to her but with brown hair ran into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Hinata-chan! It's Christmas!" she yelled smiling.

Hinata looked at her sister and smiled.

"Merry Christmas" she said smiling and hugged her sister.

"Dad want's us downstairs" "Okay, I'll be there." "He said to bring the presents with you"

"Okay Hanabi" Hinata said smiling as her sister ran out of her room and Hinata got out of bed.

She took her morning-robe and went into her locked closet.

It was locked due to Hanabi's curiosity.

She took out the presents that were to her family and then went downstairs.

Downstairs was Hanabi sitting on the couch shifting position evry second, her father on the rockingchair and her cousin Neji sat on a couch.

"Merry Christmas" Hinata said smiling and sat down beside Hanabi.

"Today is Christmas Day" her father began and looked at them all each time.

"So I've decided that you can go and be with your friends the rest of the day."

Hanabi smiled and Hinata looked at her cousin and smiled.

"Let's change presents" Hanabi said smiling as she stood up and took her presents.

Hinata laughed and her father smiled.

Hinata gave her father a new writing pen and a painting she painted once while Sai was teaching her.

He smiled and thanked her.

She herself got a new set of pens and other stuff.

To Hanabi she gave a doll.

And atlast she gave Neji a new book.

He smiled and nodded.

Hinata then climbed up the stairs and went into her room.

'Today is the day' she thought to herself and smiled.

All of them, Shikamaru,Ino,Sakura,Sai,Sasuke,Naruto,Temari, Tenten and Neji where going to meet at Shikamarus house together and exchange gifts with their beloved ones.

Hinata stripped down to her underwear and went digging in her closet.

She finally put on a pair of thights and a kne-lenghted skirt in gray and a red shirt.

Then she walked out of her room and down the corridore to Nejis door.

"Neji-san?" she said after knocking on the door.

The door opened and her cousin looked at her.

"Do you think Tenten would like this?" he asked and looked at her.

He was wearing a grey polo-shirt and a pair of dark pants.

"I think she'll like it" Hinata said smiling and Neji sighed.

"Then let's go." he said and took his gift that was to Tenten.

Neji had fallen in love with Tenten under the last summer but hadn't had the courage to tell her.

Hinata had gifts to the girls and Naruto.

She has been in love with Naruto since 1st grade.

She sighed as she and Neji stepped out through the door.

The snow was thick on the ground and the sun was shining but it was still chilly outside.

The walk to Shikamarus house was quiet and when they knocked on the door a happy Sakura opened.

"Neji! Hinata!" she said and smiled. "Merry Christmas" "Merry Christmas."

The two Hyuugas stepped in and took of their shoes and jackets.

Hinata went into the livingroom followed by Neji and smiled as she saw a nicely decorated Christmas tree and all her friends were talking in the room.

Tenten saw Neji entering and as he stood in the doorway, a.k.a under the mistletoe she gave him a long kiss on the lips.

She then pulled away and run away to the other girls who were giggling in the sofa.

Neji stood there blushing and smiling.

Hinata went over to the girls and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Hinata" Ino said hugging her. "Merry Christmas Ino"

"Merry Christmas" Temari and Tenten said and smiled at her.

Hinata sat down between Ino and Sakura and looked at the boys.

Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru was in the other sofa.

Neji was still in a daze as he sat down on the floor.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked and looked at Sakura.

"Oh, he texted me that he'll be a bit late and come in about 15 minutes."

"Oh, Okay"

"Are you going to confess?"

Hinata nodded and blushed.

**~:Outside in the town:~**

Naruto was running late due to the fact that he had forgotten to buy presents and had went to Jiraya's grave in between.

He was running with 4 bags in his hands.

One with a present to Sasuke, one to Sakura, one to Sai.

The last one he didn't know, but he had a feeling that he had to buy the plushie to someone.

He was out of breath as he ten minutes later stood outside Shikamarus door.

He panted hard as he knocked and soon the door opened.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun" said a shy voice.

He looked up and smiled as he saw who was there, Hinata stood there blushing and holding up the door.

"Hi Hinata, Merry Christmas."

"M-merry Christmas Naruto-kun."

She let Naruto in and closed the door after him.

"The others are in the living room waiting."

Naruto nodded and walked with her after him as they entered the livingroom.

"WAIT! STOP!" Sakura screamed to Naruto as he stood in the doorway.

Hinata bumped into him as he stopped.

The girls started giggling and the guys snickered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata-chan"

"Ehm.. Naruto?"

The blonde boy looked at his friend who pointed up in the ceiling.

Naruto looked upwards and saw the mistletoe.

He blushed as he looked down at the blushing girl.

"Um..." he fidgeted and looked at her.

She swallowed and looked at him.

She stood up at her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips and then she went over to the girls blushing like crazy.

The girls smiled and then Ino said "Let's exchange presents"

Hinata gave the girls their presents. They each got a hoodie with their first names on the top of the back and their last names at the bottom.

She had one present left in her hands. She swallowed and went over to the boy she had been in love with for long.

"N-naruto-kun?"

The boy turned around and looked at Hinata. She swallowed and gave him the present as she bowed.

Naruto looked at her. "Is it for me?"

"H-hai!"

He took the present and then the girl ran back to the girls.

The boy opened the present and took out the hoodie. It had his name on it, and there were also a knitted scarf. Both in orange.

He smiled and put on the hoodie on directly.

Hinata looked over at him and saw him wearing it. She smiled and blushed before she turned around.

She had gotten a lavender colored dress, a pair of lavender colored converse, a hair piece (an orange) and a new flatiron.

Naruto himself got Ramen,Ramen,Ramen and guess what? RAMEN! And the hoodie Hinata gave him and the scarf.

He had only one present left.

The fox plushie. He took the present in his hand and smiled.

"The lunch's ready!" Shikamaru's mom shouted from the kitchen and the teens gathered in the small kitchen.

**~:Later that night at about 6 o clock:~**

Sasuke and Sakura went home together.

Ino and Sai also.

Shikamaru and Temari were still at his house.

And Neji and Tenten turned out to get together by the evening.

Now Hinata and Naruto were alone on their way home.

The wind was blowing the girls hair from her face.

The boy looked at her and thought 'She's beautiful like that'

"S-so Naruto-kun, a-are you g-going home now?" she said and looked at him.

"Eeh..Um" he answered and nodded.

"Well, good bye." The girl turned around to go.

"Wait!" Hinata turned around again. "I should walk you home or Neji will kill me" said Naruto smiling at her and scratching his neck.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

The two teenagers began walking in quiet.

And when they were at the entrance to the Hyuuga Houshold they stopped.

"Ano... Arigatou for the present"

"Oh, eh, Y-your welcome"

"And, I have a present for you"

Hinata turned to him as he had stopped and handed her the present.

She took it and smiled. "Thank you"

She began unwrapping the present and then she was holding the fox plushie in her hand.

She blushed and looked at him.

"T-thank you N-naruto-kun" she said smiling.

"Oh, it was no..."

Naruto was quieted by Hinatas lips.

She stood on her tiptoes pressing her lips against his and then she pulled away blushing and run into the house.

Naruto stood there, outside the gates. Looking like a fool.

"Naruto?" Neji said as he saw that Naruto was touching his lips.

"H-hai?" the blonde said turning to him.

"What are you standing outside my house for?"

"Eh? Oh, I-I walked Hinata home"

"Good. And you better not have hurt her"

"Of course not, why would I?! Tell her that I say thank you and tell her to have a good nights sleep."

"Uh.. Sure?"

"See you later Neji" Naruto said running away smiling.

Neji went inside, kind of confused.

He went to Hinata and knocked on the door.

Hinata opened the door a little.

"Hai?"

"Naruto says 'Thank you' and 'Have a good nights sleep'?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Good night Nii-san"

"Good night"

Hinata was exploding inside his room. She squeled happily and jumped on her bed.

She was soon interupted by a knock on the door.

"Hai?"

"Are you jumping on the bed?"

"...Yeah"

"Don't do that"

"Okay..."

"Good night Hinata."

"Good night Father"


End file.
